Corellia/Legends
|System=Corellia-System |Entfernung= |Koordinaten= |Sterne=1: Corell |Satellit= |Monde=0 (evtl. 1: Gus Talon) |Klasse=terrestrisch |Landschaft=Meer- und Graslandschaften |Atmosphäre=Typ Eins |Klima=temperent |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Corsic-AkademieDer Kampf des Jedi *Vreni *GoldsträndeDer Hinterhalt *Hunchuzuc-StockAngriff auf Selonia |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=Standard |Durchmesser=11.000 km |Tageslänge=25 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=329 Standardtage |Ureinwohner= |Einwanderer=*Menschen *Selonianer *Drall |Einwohnerzahl=*15 Mrd. (Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg)Datenblatt über Corellia in Star-Wars-Comic #55 *3 Mrd.Empire at War Prima Official Game Guide |Sprache=Basic |Städte=*Coronet (Hauptstadt) *Tyrena *Bela Vistal *Agrilat |Besitzer= |Regierung=*Monarchie *Diktatur *General-Gouverneur (Neue Republik) |Importe=Rohmaterial, Waffen |Exporte=Raumschiffe, Alkohol |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Corellianisches ImperiumEntführung nach Dathomir *Galaktisches Imperium *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} Der Planet Corellia befindet sich im Corellianischen System, welches wiederum im Corellianischen Sektor liegt, und zählt zu den so genannten Fünf Brüdern seines Sternsystems. Überwiegend von Menschen bevölkert und politisch von diesen geführt, war Corellia einer der Mitbegründer der Galaktischen Republik und bereits zu frühen Zeiten des Hyperraumflugs eine einflussreiche, florierende Welt. Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich Corellia zu einem der wohl berühmtesten Planeten in der Galaxis. Corellia war der Geburtsort vieler bekannter Helden des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, allen voran Han Solo, Garm Bel Iblis, Gilad Pellaeon, Corran Horn und Wedge Antilles. Nichts desto trotz verbindet man mit Corellia gemeinhin Piraterie und Schmuggel, auf der anderen Seite aber auch die Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft und Corellia StarDrive, für welche der Planet berühmt wurde. Corellianer gelten, unabhängig von der Anzahl an Helden unter Ihresgleichen, als hervorragende Piloten und furchtlose Abenteurer. Zur Zeit der Galaktische Allianz versuchte Thrackan Sal-Solo, Corellias hoch gelobte Unabhängigkeit mit Gewalt durchzusetzen. Gemeinsam mit anderen Welten verbündete sich Corellia als so genannte Confederation gegen die galaktische Regierung und verwickelte diese in eine militärische Auseinandersetzung. Beschreibung Der Planet kreist wie seine Nachbarplaneten um den Stern Corell und gehörte vermutlich zu den bekanntesten Planeten in der Galaxis. Corellia war der Sitz der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft, ihrer Zeit einer der größten Schiffsproduzenten in der Galaxis. Im Orbit um den Planeten befanden sich gewaltige Werften. Das Corellia-System stellt eine Seltenheit dar, da sich in ihm gleich fünf bewohnbare Planeten befinden. Dieses Mysterium wurde während der Corellia-Krise gelüftet, als man unter der Oberfläche der Planeten im Corellianischen System Repulsoren, die vor langer Zeit dazu verwendet wurden die Planeten von ihrem ursprünglichen Ort ins Corellia-System zu verschieben, entdeckte. Gemeinsam mit diesen vier anderen bewohnbaren Planeten ist Corellia als einer der so genannten fünf Brüder bekannt. Corellia trägt hierbei als wichtigster Planet den Titel des „Älteren Bruders“ der anderen vier. Die ungewöhnliche Tatsache, dass gleich fünf der Planeten des corellianischen Systems bewohnbar und lebensfreundlich sind, machte viele Wissenschaftler skeptisch und mehrere Theorien entstanden, wobei sich eine damit beschäftigte, dass es künstlich erschaffen worden sei. Corellias Oberfläche wird von Gebirgen, dichten Wäldern, üppigen Feldern und großen Gewässern geziert. Obwohl Corellia als eine industrielle Welt angesehen wird, bewohnen die meisten seiner Einwohner Farmen und kleine Städte oder Dörfer. Der Planet fügte sich aus drei großen Kontinenten zusammen, die allesamt bewohnt waren. Diese fanden sich zwischen zwei großen Meeren, einem westlichen und einem östlichen, und der größte Teil der Bevölkerung lebte in Coronet, der Hauptstadt. Zu den wilden Kreaturen auf Corellia zählten der Sandpanther, Grasschlangen und der Slice hound. Da die Industrie sich überwiegend auf die Werften um den Planeten herum beschränkte, blieb Corellia selbst überraschend natürlich für eine so industrielle und einflussreiche Welt, insbesondere eine der Kernwelten. Dies war eine Eigenschaft, die Corellia mit Chandrila und Alderaan gemeinsam hatte, und dieser Tatsache verdankte Corellia den Fortbestand seiner weiten Graslandschaften und überwiegend natürlichen Gebiete. Sehenswürdigkeiten thumb|left|[[Coronet bei Nacht.]] Die Stadt Coronet war die größte der Städte auf Corellia und beheimatete den Hauptanteil der Bevölkerung. Die Stadt war, wie die kleineren an den Goldstränden gelegenen Städte Bela Vistal und Tyrena, gefüllt mit Parks und offenen Handelsplätzen. Sie lag am südlichsten Kontinent und beheimatete nicht nur die menschliche Bevölkerung, ebenso lebten dort Drall und Selonianer, wobei sich die Selonianer jedoch in unterirdischen Wohngebieten aufhielten. Der Raumhafen der Stadt war erstklassig, und die meisten Außenweltler landeten während ihres Aufenthalts auf die eine oder andere Weise in Coronet. Als Hauptstadt war Coronet durch CorSec gut verteidigt, außerdem befand sich dort der Komplex des Diktat. Neben Coronet bot auch Tyrena einige spezielle Orte und Sehenswürdigkeiten, unter anderem lag dort Groola's Place, ein Etablissement, das dem Hutten Groola gehörte. Die Goldstrände, unweit von der Hauptstadt entfernt, direkt zwischen Coronet und Tyrena, verdankten ihren Namen dem feinen goldenen Sand, der dort lag. Sie boten einen Ort der Erholung und der sportlichen Betätigung, da man dort hervorragend schwimmen konnte. Die Touristen, die auf Corellia ankamen, wussten die Goldstrände zu schätzen, weshalb diese ihren Ruf als Tourismusort bekamen. Entlang der etwa achtzig Kilometer Strandes fanden sich Hotels, Bars und Kasinos sowie viele andere Aufenthaltsorte, die hauptsächlich wegen Tourismus dort existierten. Dank der Strömungen des corellianischen Gewässers behielt das Wasser am Strand eine konstante Temparatur von 21 Grad. Bevölkerung Unterscheidung Die Bevölkerung Corellias setzte sich hauptsächlich aus den drei Spezies der Menschen, Drall und Selonianer zusammen, wobei die Menschen den größten Bevölkerungsanteil, etwa zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegs ganze 60 Prozent, ausmachten, die Drall und Selonianer dagegen nur jeweils zwanzig. Bei dieser Zählung wurden die restlichen Minderheiten nicht berücksichtigt, zu welchen unter anderem Twi'leks und Nikto zählten. Im Gegensatz zu diesen sind die drei erwähnten Spezies, Menschen, Drall und Selonianer, diejenigen, welche unter den intelligenten Spezies als die Urbevölkerung galten. Als Corellianer werden lediglich die menschlichen Einwohner bezeichnet. Somit handelt es sich um ein rein menschliches Volk, ähnlich wie im Falle der Bevölkerung von Brentaal IV, die diesen Status ebenso handhabt. Die Bevölkerung Corellias erlebte während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs einige Schwankungen, was die Gesamtanzahl der Einwohner betraf, hielt sich jedoch bei etwa 15 Milliarden. Andere Zahlen sprachen von einer Bevölkerung um drei Milliarden. Corellianer thumb|right|Der Corellianer [[Dash Rendar.]] Corellianer verspürten ihrem Volk und ihrer Familie gegenüber meist große Verbundenheit, Loyalität war für sie sehr wichtig. Corellianische Jedi innerhalb des Alten Ordens galten jedoch als wenig traditionsbewusst, wenn es um die Regeln und Gesetze des Ordens ging, und waren als stur bekannt. Zu den besonderen Bräuchen der Corellianer zählte die Verbrennung ihrer Verstorbenen, deren Überreste dann mithilfe von besonderen Schwerkraftgeneratoren zu rohen synthetischen Diamanten gepresst wurden. Hiermit glaubten sie, ihren Toten eine Art physischer Unsterblichkeit zu gewährleisten.Bacta-Piraten Ein altes Sprichwort besagte, Corellianer hätten Raketentreibstoff anstelle von Blut, was auf ihren typischen Charakter zurückzuführen ist. Sie sind bekannt dafür, dass sie sich äußerst hart geben und sehr viel Alkohol trinken und diesen auch im Übermaß vertragen, was allein schon die Fülle an Spirituosen beweist, die ihren Ursprung auf Corellia finden, darunter corellianischer Whiskey, Rum und Cognac. Für gewöhnlich sind sie äußerst risikofreudig, wagemutig, sehr pragmatisch und in den meisten Fällen auch mehr oder weniger rücksichtslos, und häufig verbergen sie ihre Wirkungsstärke hinter einer Maske aus Desinteresse und reinem Egoismus. Ihre, am Durchschnitt gemessen, exzellenten Instinkte und Reflexe machen sie zu hervorragenden Piloten und Erkundern. Überdies sind sie als begabte Bastler und Erfinder bekannt, die ihre Raumschiffe komplett umbauen und an ihre eigenen Gewohnheiten und Bedürfnisse anpassen. Dies ist einer der Gründe für die vielen Innovationen, welche die Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft hervorbrachte. Corellianer, die im Militär dienen, tragen die so genannten Corellianischen Blutstreifen seitlich ihrer Hosenbeine, welche sie als Ausführer von heroischen Taten kennzeichnen. Zu den Spezialitäten der corellianischen Küche zählte Ryshcate, ein Gebäck, das zu besonderen Anlässen gegessen wurde.Angriff auf Coruscant Corellianer sprachen gegenüber Außenseitern eher ungern über Corellia, denn obwohl der Planet ein beliebtes Handelszentrum im Kern der Galaxis war, hatten sie ein gewisses Bedürfnis nach Isolation. Politik Neben der Tatsache, dass sie den größten Teil der Bevölkerung darstellten und die Bezeichnung als Corellianer für sich beanspruchten, dominierten die Menschen stark die Politik ihres Heimatplaneten.Heroes & Rogues Corellia wurde politisch von einem so genannten Diktat geführt, der Sektor wurde im Senat jedoch von einem gewöhnlichen Senator vertreten. Corellia diente als Zentrum des gesamten Sektors und seiner Politik, nicht nur als Zentrum der Fünf Brüder. Corellianer hatten ein großes Bedürfnis nach Unabhängigkeit und politischer Freiheit und waren galaktischen Regierungen gegenüber abgeneigt. Zur Zeit der Neuen Republik wurde das Amt des Diktat ersetzt durch das Amt des Generalgouverneurs, der Corellia fortan vertrat. Geschichte Galaktische Republik Bereits zu einer Zeit, bevor die Geschichte Corellias historisch dokumentiert wurde, wurde der Planet von einem Mix aus drei Spezies bewohnt, den Drall, Selonianern und den Menschen. Um das Jahr 25.000 VSY wurde auf Corellia die moderne Form des Hyperantriebs erfunden. Zwar verfügte eine andere Spezies, die Rakata, bereits über Vorläufer eines Hyperantriebs, die Corellianer übernahmen nach deren Untergang jedoch deren Technologie und „perfektionierten“ sie, indem sie zum Beispiel Bauelemente, die durch die dunkle Seite der Macht betrieben wurden, durch rein technologische Elemente ersetzten. Als erstes Volk stellten sie im großen Stil Raumschiffe mit Hyperraumantrieb her und legten damit den Grundstein für Reisen in die entlegensten Regionen der Galaxis und Möglichkeiten zur Erschließung neuer Welten. Diese Version der Geschichte war jedoch umstritten. Unabhängig davon, wie sie an die Technologie gelangte, wurde die Zivilisation Corellias einer der Gründer der Galaktischen Republik, und schon zur frühen Zeit der Raumfahrt erkundeten die ersten corellianischen Scouts die Galaxis, wobei sie die Corellianische Schnellstraße und die Perlemianische Handelsstraße gebrauchten. Später wurde dann der Erste Corellianische Vertrag ins Leben gerufen, der die Kolonisierung und Erkundung der verschiedenen Welten festlegen sollte. Die ersten Erkundungsausflüge fanden noch innerhalb des Slice statt, wobei die beiden Handelsrouten die Grenzen darstellten. Bis etwa 3.000 VSY stellte der Slice weitgehend die einzige Region dar, die von den Corellianern besiedelt wurde. Als ein geachtetes Mitglied der Galaktischen Republik florierte Corellia im Laufe der Zeiten, und als der Einfluss und Status größer wurde, begannen die Expeditionen sich auszuweiten. Mehrere dutzend Sternsysteme wurden erworben und kolonisiert, und später wurde der gesamte Bereich, den dies betraf, als Corellianischer Sektor bekannt. Während das Corellia-System nach wie vor das wichtigste dieser Systeme blieb, wurden die restlichen als die „Außenliegenden“ bekannt. Besondere Bekanntheit erlangte Corellia selbst während der folgenden Zeit für die Konstruktion tauglicher Raumschiffe, die Bereitstellung fähiger Piloten aber auch aufgrund der zahlreichen Schmuggler, die den Planeten ihre Heimat nannten. Corellia hatte lange Zeit eine demokratisch gewählte Regierung, bis Korol Solo versuchte sich selbst zum König von Corellia auszurufen, indem er sich auf seinen Anspruch als Nachfahre von Berethron e Solo berief, dies geschah einige Zeit vor den Klonkriegen. Entführung nach Dathomir Aufstieg des Imperiums thumb|left|[[Garm Bel Iblis während seiner Zeit als Senator von Corellia.]] Nachdem 24 VSY die Bewegung der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme begann, blieb Corellia neutral und der Republik erhalten. Senator Garm Bel Iblis, der Corellia im Galaktischen Senat vertrat, wollte verhindern, dass die Galaxis sich durch das Gesetz über die Aufstellung einer Armee einer kriegerischen Zukunft beugen würde, und verweigerte die Beteiligung daran. Bereits als Palpatine 13:3:7 GRS, Anfang des Jahres 22 VSY, das Datum über die Abstimmung des Gesetzes bekannt gab, kritisierte Garm Bel Iblis das Vorgehen und sprach wenig später im Senatssaal seine absolute Weigerung aus, den militärischen Akt zu unterstützen, was zu starken Protesten führte. Bel Iblis und der Diktat Shyla Merricope machten sich die Contemplanys Hermi zunutze, eine Zusatzklausel des Beitrittsvertrags, der Corellia Mitglied der Galaktischen Republik hatte werden lassen. Hierdurch konnten sie sich rechtmäßig aus den Angelegenheiten des Senats zurückzuziehen. Merricope erklärte in den HoloNet News ausdrücklich, dass die Streitkräfte Corellias nicht in einen Krieg außerhalb ihrer Heimat ziehen und im Dienste der Republik sterben würden. Ausgelöst durch die Reaktionen seitens Bel Iblis und Merricope war die Skepsis groß, als zwei Dutzend Jedi-Ritter, die von Corellia stammten, in dieses Gebiet reisten. Den Zweifeln zum Trotz kehrten sie alle zurück, und Nejaa Halcyon erklärte, dass trotz seiner corellianischen Herkunft, seine Loyalität in erster Linie dem Jedi-Orden galt, der wiederum im Sinne der Republik handelte. Dennoch gestand er eine gewisse Heimatverbundenheit. Die Hoffnung des Senators Bel Iblis und seiner Fürsprecher, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde, wurde enttäuscht, als der Konflikt zwischen den Separatisten und der Republik in den Klonkriegen ausartete und auch Corellia in den Krieg involviert wurde. Während der letzten Jahre der Galaktischen Republik und zur Zeit der Umgestaltung in das Erste Galaktische Imperium im Jahr 19 VSY florierte Corellia unter Fliry Vorru als Schmugglerparadies, da der Moff die kriminellen Geschäfte erlaubte. Nachdem Palpatine jedoch die Macht ergriffen hatte, wurde Vorru von Xizor betrogen, woraufhin der Imperator ihn nach Kessel verbannte. Diktat Dupas Thomree, welcher Corellia zur Zeit der Umgestaltung der Republik in das Imperium als Diktat diente, traf ein Abkommen mit dem Imperator. Somit konnte er das Aufkommen großer militärischer Streitkräfte verhindern, sagte jedoch im Gegenzug zu, Palpatines Politik zu unterstützen, durch die Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft die imperiale Flotte zu versorgen und Abgaben an den Imperator zu zahlen. Dies führte zu Protesten der freiheitsliebenden Bevölkerung. Da das Imperium dem Diktat nicht vertraute, war trotz des Abkommens eine gewisse Präsenz von Imperialen immer vorhanden.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Viele Corellianer wurden in den Dienst des Imperiums einberufen und bekämpften den Widerstand, wodurch die fehlenden Sicherheitskräfte in der Heimat dafür sorgten, dass Corellia von Piraterie geplagt wurde. Dadurch wurde der Handel, der Corellia über so lange Zeit seine Unabhängigkeit gewährt hatte, stark getroffen, was dem Planeten enorm schadete. Corellia verkam zu einem Ort der Gesetzlosigkeit, und der Diktat und die anderen Führungspersonen des Planeten nutzten die Corellianischen Sicherheitskräfte zur Durchsetzung ihrer Regeln. CorSic konnte nicht verhindern, dass viele Kriminelle ihren Weg nach Corellia und dort lukrative Arbeit fanden, und unter diesen waren oft auch Angehörige von Widerstandsgruppen zu finden. Das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro und KOMENOR überwachten zusätzlich zum Sicherheitsdienst Corellias das Vorgehen im System. Gemeinsam waren diese drei Mächte in einem ständigen Kampf gegen die Kriminalität begriffen und insbesondere gegen jegliche Widerstände gegen den Imperator oder den Diktat. Weitere Proteste der Bürger wurden durch das zeitweilige Auftauchen von Staffeln der imperialen Flotte ausgelöst, die geschahen, wenn das Imperium um die Sicherheit der Werften im Orbit fürchtete. Im Jahr 2 VSY wurde der zweite Corellianische Vertrag unterzeichnet. Während der erste Corellianische Vertrag, der bereits Gezeiten zurücklag, noch die Kolonisierung und Erforschung fremder Welten thematisierte, vereinte dieser zweite die größten Widerstandsgruppen, die sich gegen das Imperium gebildet hatten, eine davon der Corellianische Widerstand unter Garm Bel Iblis. Weitere Beteiligte waren Mon Mothma als Leiterin des Chandrilanischen Widerstands und Bail Organa, welcher den Alderaanischen Widerstand gegründet hatte. Corellia wehrte sich weiterhin gegen den Druck des Imperiums, das in seine Unabhängigkeit schnitt, ohne jedoch aktiv die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik unterstützen. Dennoch entschieden sich viele Corellianer eigenständig, dieser beizutreten, und Garm Bel Iblis zog sich aus der Politik zurück. Nichts desto trotz war es das Imperium, das auf Corellia herrschte, und als die Rebellion immer größere Siege gegen das Imperium feierte, wurde Corellia geradezu isoliert, der Handel wurde mit strikten Gesetzen versehen. Der Planet stellte für den Imperator aufgrund der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft eine der wichtigsten Welten dar, weshalb er und sein System stark bewacht wurden. Die Ära der Rebellion brachte Corellia mehr und mehr Isolation ein, da der Handel durch die strengen Kontrollen erschwert wurde und viele Unternehmen den Planeten verließen, um lukrativere Orte für ihre Geschäfte aufzusuchen. Der Diktat verlor seinen Einfluss auf die Sacorrianische Triade. Neue Republik Schon kurz nach der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns unterhielt die Rebellen-Allianz eine Kommandobasis auf Corellia, die in dieser Krisenzeit Leia Organa ein Heim bot. Sie war jedoch darauf angelegt, schnell wieder aufgegeben zu werden. Inwieweit sie nach der Einrichtung der Echo-Basis auf Hoth noch verwendet wurde, steht nicht fest. The Ruins of Dantooine Nach dem Fall des Imperators und mit dem Bestreben derer, die es bekämpft hatten, eine neue Republik zu gründen, verstärkte das Imperium die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Corellia betreffend. Corellia litt stark darunter, als sich das Imperium gegen Widerstände auf Coruscant und anderen Welten durchsetzte, um diese mit letzter Macht niederzuschlagen. In den Monaten nach der Schlacht von Endor und dem Fall des Imperators bemühte sich der Provisorische Rat um die Eroberung von Planeten für die in der Entstehung begriffene Neue Republik. Zu diesem Zweck wurden in den folgenden Monaten Untersuchungen angestellt, und die Black Curs studierte im Auftrag Airen Crackens und Mon Mothmas über sechs Monate die Lage vieler Planeten der Expansionsregion und der Kernwelten. Neben Kuat zählte Corellia zu den am härtesten verteidigten Welten, die von Dirk Harkness und seinen Söldnern auf ihrer Reise bis nach Coruscant aufgesucht wurden. Aufgrund der Wichtigkeit der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft verteidigte das Imperium den Planeten mit aller Gewalt, und die Imperialen Berater wussten, dass die Macht davon abhing, dass die Imperiale Flotte mit Schiffen versorgt werden und diese repariert werden konnten. Das gesamte Corellianische System wurde von 25 Sternzerstörern bewacht, die dort patrouillierten, ganz zu schweigen von den zahlreichen weniger großen Schiffen. Die Aggressor wurde aus dem Inneren Rand zurückbeordert, um mit einer Eskorte von fünf weiteren Sternzerstörern die Werften zu verteidigen.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Admiral Jaeffis hatte das Oberkommando über die Streitkräfte, die zu jener Zeit bei Corellia aktiv waren, doch mit der Ankunft der Aggressor im System musste er sich vor dem einflussreicheren Roek verantworten. Nicht nur das Corellia-System wurde streng bewacht, im gesamten Sektor waren jeweils zwei bis fünf Sternzerstörer und eine große Anzahl kleinerer Raumschiffe auf Patrouille, um die Außenposten der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft vor den Rebellen der Republik zu schützen. Der Diktat ließ während dieser Zeit den Corellianischen Sicherheitsdienst durch den Allgemeinen Sicherheitsdienst ersetzen. Nachdem Corellia für die Neue Republik gewonnen wurde, verlor der Diktat jegliche Macht, und sein Amt wurde durch das des Generalgouverneurs ersetzt. Die Wirtschaft von Corellia litt noch lange unter der Herrschaft des Imperiums. Der erste Generalgouverneur war Micamberlecto, doch viele Corellianer hegten der neuen Regierung, welche die Neue Republik auf ihrem Planeten einführte, großes Misstrauen. Sie empfanden es als einen Angriff auf ihre Kultur und ein Eindringen von Regeln durch Außenseiter, was gegen ihre Einstellung war. Im Jahr 18 NSY versuchte Thrackan Sal-Solo, die Unabhängigkeit Corellias wieder aufleben zu lassen und sich selbst zum neuen Diktat zu ernennen. Sein Plan scheiterte jedoch durch das Eingreifen der Familie Solo. Während der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krise, welche 25 NSY begann, entwickelte die Neue Republik den Plan, die extragalaktische Spezies in eine Falle zu locken, indem sie Corellia als Lockvogel nutzte und die Yuuzhan Vong dazu veranlasste, das Corellia-System anzugreifen. Zahlreiche Verbände setzten sich jedoch dafür ein, dies zu vereiteln, da sie nicht wollten, dass die Republik Corellia in einen Kriegsschauplatz verwandelte. Galaktische Allianz thumb|[[Thrackan Sal-Solo versuchte, Corellias Unabhängigkeit zu erzwingen.]] Im Anschluss an den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong und den Schwarmkrieg fuhr Corellia damit fort, auf seine Unabhängigkeit zu bestehen, wodurch es zu Konflikten und einem Mangel an Integration in die Neue Republik und die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen kam. Aufgrund der militärischen Führung bestand die Galaktische Allianz mit aller Härte darauf, dass ihr unangefochtene Autorität auf allen Welten zugestanden wurde, die ihr angehörten. Dies war notwendig, um alle planetaren Streitkräfte unter dem Kommando der Galaktischen Allianz zu vereinen. Corellia verweigerte die nötige Kooperation, da Thrackan Sal-Solo, der den Planeten noch immer regierte, den Beitrag der Galaktischen Allianz am Wohlergehen Corellias anzweifelte. Die Allianz hingegen warf Corellia vor, die Vorzüge einer Zusammenarbeit genießen zu wollen, ohne selbst dafür einstehen zu müssen. Der Konflikt ging so weit, dass, als Jacen Solo das Kommando über die Garde der Galaktischen Allianz übernahm, jegliche Corellianer, die auf Coruscant lebten, den Planeten verlassen mussten oder unter Arrest gestellt wurden. Noch Jahre bevor die ersten kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen begannen, organisierte Sal-Solo im Geheimen zwei Flotten militärischer Raumschiffe im Kiris-Asteroidenhaufen, um damit vorzusorgen. Zwar hoffte er, dass sie gegen die Galaktische Allianz bestehen konnten, doch sie waren dafür verantwortlich, dass die Aufmerksamkeit dieser auf Corellia gezogen wurde. Die Galaktische Allianz verrichtete eine Blockade im Corellia-Sektor, mit der Hoffnung, die Kämpfe verhindern zu können, bevor es überhaupt dazu kommen würde, waren jedoch zu einem Rückzug nach Tralus verdammt. Dort wurden die Streitkräfte der GA in einer Schlacht geschlagen, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass sie ihre Blockade verstärkten. Thrackan Sal-Solo wurde von Boba Fett und weiteren Agenten getötet, und viele Corellianer glaubten, dass dies den Konflikt beenden würde. Dur Gejjen ließ es jedoch nicht dazu kommen und beschloss, die Feinseligkeiten weiter hinauszuzögern. Er brachte die Flotten des getöteten Thrackan Sal-Solo in den Krieg und sandte einen Teil davon nach Hapes, um Tenel Ka töten zu lassen. Durch diese Mission erhoffte er sich, dass das Hapes-Konsortium sich auf die Seite Corellias schlagen würde, doch der Plan schlug fehl. Der Konflikt nahm immer größere Maßstäbe an, doch Corellia erhielt in seiner Situation auch Zuspruch von anderen Welten und deren Spezies, beispielsweise den Bothanern. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Systemen, die sich entschlossen, gegen die Galaktische Allianz vorzugehen und Unabhängigkeit anzustreben, bildete Corellia die Confederation, die sich mit geeinten Kräften der galaktischen Regierung widersetzte. Hinter den Kulissen *In den frühen Quellenangaben zum Erweiterten Universum war die Heimatwelt der Corellianer auch oft als Corell oder Corelli verzeichnet. Dennoch geht der Name Corellias zurück bis zu Souvenieren, die zur Zeit von Das Imperium schlägt zurück erstellt wurden. *Als Schauplatz blieb Corellia weitgehend ungenutzt, bis der Planet 1995 von Roger MacBride Allen für die Corellia-Trilogie verwendet wurde. *Die Angaben zur Bevölkerung Corellias widersprechen sich. Im Artikel zu steht, dass es während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs 15 Milliarden Einwohner sein sollen, die Zahl aber schwankte. Sowohl Coruscant and the Core Worlds als auch Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide gehen von gerade einmal 3 Milliarden aus. Das Spiel Empire at War spielt zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, weshalb die Schwankung somit enorm gewesen sein müsste, und wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die Angabe in Coruscant and the Core Worlds sich auf dieselbe Zeit bezieht wie das Ende der dort beschriebenen Geschichte, beziehen sich die 3 Milliarden dort auf eine komplett andere Zeit, etwa 25 NSY. Der Unterschied ist also eher auf eine Unstimmigkeit der Autoren der jeweiligen Texte zurückzuführen als auf eine Epoche. Quellen *''The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Der Hinterhalt'' *''Angriff auf Selonia'' *''Showdown auf Centerpoint'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Kernwelten Kategorie:Planeten mit größeren Raumwerften bg:Корелия en:Corellia es:Corellia fr:Corellia hr:Corellia ja:コレリア hu:Korélia nl:Corellia pl:Korelia pt:Corellia ru:Кореллия fi:Corellia